The concept of concealing a firearm or other device, such as a wallet, cell phone, or passport on a person has been approached in many ways. One such way is to hold the firearm next to the body by means of an elastic waistband. This waistband has a pocket or holster type feature which holds the firearm in the waistband. This concept works with marginal results and constant repositioning of waistband is needed as the firearm or other object causes the elastic waistband to sag over a period of time when worn. It is also not ideal as no support is given to hold the firearm or other object in place as the body moves when the object is worn. This is particularly the case when a large frame firearm or other large or heavy object is desired to be carried. It should also be noted that this concept is not limited to holding around the waist only, but is included in ankle, arm or other extremity wrapping band designed to hold or holster either a firearm or device. In addition, it is not limiting to being concealed underneath clothing, but can reside exposed outside of clothing.